


Final Order

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe, Death Star, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho is transferred to a gunner position on the Empire's new DS-1 Battle Station and encounters an order he can't follow.
Relationships: mentions of Tycho Celchu/Nyiestra
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Final Order

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "weapons."

Tycho's feelings on his new position are torn. He'd joined the Empire as a fighter pilot - it's where his passion lies, and even having planned to eventually move into a Fleet Command track, he knew he'd still be working with ships. But when he was selected for a transfer to the Empire's new DS-1 Orbital Battle Station, there were reasons he couldn't refuse. Obviously, that very action wouldn't have been taken well by those over his head, causing his loyalty to be questioned, but there were other things, too. Sitting behind a set of panels and monitors aboard the DS-1 is infinitely safer than flying a TIE, even if it isn't as exciting. As much as she's still uncomfortable with his position in the military in the first place, Nyiestra had encouraged him when he asked for her thoughts. Between the security and the raised pay, it would be less worry for him and the rest of his family, and allow them to really begin planning their lives together more solidly that much sooner.

He took the transfer. It was nice, at first. The DS-1 has better facilities than most of the bases and capital ships he's served on. His duty shifts are shorter.

But once he's met his fellow gunners, and the training period is over, they fire the station's massive turbolaser. The gray planet below them is uninhabited but full of precious materials that will be invaluable to the war machine. Tycho follows his orders and initiates the firing sequence along with his team - and watches in cold awe as an entire planet is torn apart. Supervisors praise the team's efficiency.

That night, Tycho lies in his bunk staring at the ceiling, gut in knots as he watches what happened in his head over and over again. He understands now why some call it Death Star. This station has the power to simply annihilate an entire planet. It's been said it will only be used in cases like this, only on uninhabited worlds. But the Empire has lied before. Though he's loyal, he knows it's true - sometimes a bit of manipulation is needed to main peace. But this is different. Using this weapon as a battle tactic would be a horror beyond imagining.

It would stop the Rebels in their tracks.

He considers leaving. He considers leaving and wonders what the consequences would be. If he simply abandoned his post or even tried to resign, there would be questions. The Empire wouldn't simply let him leave.

And suddenly, it's too late. He's called back to his station, screens and buttons lit up in front of him in a way that would be cheerful if they didn't represent the possibility of so much death.

As he slides into his seat and glances at the display, all his breath leaves him in a gasp, his entire being going cold with terror. He would recognize that planet anywhere.

The blue and green orb of Alderaan turns slowly beneath the battle station. Beautiful. Peaceful. Vulnerable.

Tycho hides shaking hands in his lap. This can't be happening. They can't possibly order the gunner team to fire on a fully populated planet. Not on Alderaan.

It has to be something else. A test of loyalty. A threat to someone in power. _Anything_ else.

"Prepare to fire," the supervising officer says coolly and rattles off coordinates.

Tycho doesn't move.

"Is there a problem, Celchu?" the officer asks sharply.

Tycho opens his mouth, barely able to push words out through the emotions that boil within him. "This - is a test, yes? We're not really going to fire on the planet."

"Don't be foolish," the officer snaps. "Everyone knows Alderaan is a hotbed of rebellion and should have been punished ages ago. Follow your orders."

Tycho is frozen in place. There's nothing he can do. It's too late. He thinks of running, of trying to warn his family, Nyiestra, but it's too late. They could never escape in time. He can't stop this.

He can't stop it.

He stands.

"Celchu," the officer says warningly. The others on the team are looking at him too, some suspicious, some wide-eyed. None of them are protesting.

"No," Tycho says, his voice shaking wildly. "I won't. Alderaan is my home. There are innocent-"

In an instant, the officer's service blaster is in his face. "Sit down and do your job, Celchu, and we will discuss punishment for your insubordination later. Final order."

He can't. He won't.

Tycho wants to scream and run, grab the blaster and turn it on the other, but he knows in the end it won't matter. All he can do is turn to his teammates, beseech them.

"Please. Think of all those people. It isn't worth-"

He doesn't hear the shot, barely registers hitting the floor. His last thought is a half-strangled relief that he won't have to see everything he knows die.


End file.
